


been out on that open road

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Riding, oral sex (reader receiving), sam likes short skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecure reader has been in a relationship with Sam for a few months now but they haven’t had sex yet. That changes on a long drive in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been out on that open road

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr for optimum viewing (gifs) - http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/124787245866/could-you-do-a-sam-x-reader-fic-where-the-reader
> 
> follow me for more fics and supernatural stuff, I always follow back!

The hunt was an easy one, easy enough that Sam and you could take the creature out on your own. Which is the only reason why Dean let you go, grudgingly lending the two of you the Impala for the trip. You were kinda glad to be out of the bunker, sick of hearing Dean bitch about his broken leg.

The hunt had (surprisingly) gone without a hitch, and after spending the night at the motel, you packed up on the third day and started driving. The hunt had been clear across the country, almost nearing Mexico. This meant that most of the journey was spent out on the open road. Just dust, dirt and rolling skies for as far as the eye could see, occasionally interspersed with a gas station or Starbucks. There were a surprising amount of the coffee shops in the desert.

It had been an hour since you had last seen another car, the wide open road was all you could see and honestly the rumbling growl of the car and similar scenery were lulling you to sleep.

You jolted awake a few minutes later when you felt a large, warm hand curl around your bare thigh.

“Sam!” You yelped, surprised when he didn’t move his hand.

“What?” He asked, giving you a sideways grin that reminded you strongly of Dean.

“Why is your hand on my leg?” Internally you were already panicking, certain that he could feel the squidge of your untoned leg. 

“Because you’re my girlfriend and I wanna hold your leg while I drive.” He smiled, his fringe falling into his eyes slightly before he shook the offending strands away.

You must have looked upset because he suddenly pulled his hand away.

“Y/N? Are you alright?” He asked, shifting down a gear, “I’m sorry, I just…”

You felt tears welling up, he shouldn’t have to apologise for holding your leg.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” You sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

“Hey, hey, Baby, why are you crying?” Sam asked, concerned, as he pulled into a nearby layby.

You tried to pull yourself together as Sam rubbed your shoulders, hiccoughing quietly before he passed you an unused napkin.

“I just– Why do you put up with me?” You asked, continuing before he could answer. “I’ve been putting off sex for months now, all because I’m scared you’ll hate me if you see me naked.”

Sam was staring at you now, making more miserable tears slip down your cheeks. “I’m so disgusting.” You muttered, furiously wiping the tears away.

“Y/N, how can you even say that?” Sam asked, sounding shocked, “I ‘put up’ with you because you’re my girlfriend and I love you. I’m not in a relationship with you for sex, although given the chance I would worship your body. I love you just the way you are and I’m sorry I upset you. I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you.”

You had stopped crying whilst he spoke, shocked at his words, probably more shocked that they actually made you feel better.

“I love you too,” You smiled, voice still a little shaky.

“That’s my girl,” Sam smiled, before leaning in to kiss you, soft and gentle. His big hands slipping up to your face, cupping your cheeks, stroking along your cheekbones.

“Sam, I want you,” You sighed, pulling back. “I’ve wanted you all this time, I was just scared, I still am a little.” You admitted.

“There’s no reason to worry baby, I love you and every inch of your body. I want to make you feel amazing and when we get back, I’m gonna do that.” Sam’s eyes were so earnest, part of what made you fall for him. 

“Now, Sam.” You were honestly scared that you would chicken out if nothing happened right now.

“Okay, okay,” He smiled against your neck, teasing the skin slightly before making his way up to your lips. “Just, wait.. a second.” He stopped to move the bench seat as far back as he could before somehow slipping onto the footwell in front of you. This left his face pretty much level with your crotch.

“Sam,” You breathed out, not sure if you wanted him to stop now or if your were going to pull him forwards.

He leaned forwards, pressing his lips to your inner thigh, tracing his tongue along until he touched the edge of your panties. He travelled further up, his lips moving towards your centre. He left a teasing bite to your inner thigh before he finally was resting his mouth lightly against your pussy.

You hand abruptly grasped his hair, sliding your fingers through the silky locks.

“Want me to stop?” He murmured against your centre, little vibrations making you gasp.

“No. Please don’t,” You begged, your voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled, before motioning for you to lift your hips as he slowly pushed the fabric further up your legs, exposing your soaked panties. You flushed as you realised you weren’t exactly wearing the sexiest pair you owned, just a plain thong.

“Pretty,” He murmured, before pressing his mouth over your covered entrance, his sharp nose pressing against your clit.

“Oh God, Sam.” You muttered above him, it had been too long since you had been touched.

He chuckled against you, sending low vibrations that made you squirm against the warm leather seat of the Impala.

“Been a while?” He asked, before laving his tongue along the fabric, the slick heat made you cry out.

The scrape of his teeth had you arching into the seat, crying out his name.

“This skirt has been driving me crazy all day.” He growled against your skin, “Do you have any idea what you do to me, Y/N?” 

You shook your head desperately, biting your lip as he traced a hand up your waist, fingers digging in pleasurably into your skin.

“Soon as you walked out in it, tight white denim pulling across your ass.” He murmured against your skin, pulling back for air. “Couldn’t stop imagining pressing you into a wall, wrapping those long legs around me as I made you come, screaming my name.” His words were shoving you closer to the edge.

“Please, Sam,” You cried, pressing your pussy closer to his mouth, as he flicked his tongue across your clit, enthusiastically eating you out.

His moans vibrating across your skin, made you sigh and writhe above him, hands tight in his hair.

“I want you to come on my tongue before I fuck you.” He murmured. His words combined with a twist of your nipple had you coming violently, back frozen in a vicious arch, as your eyes scrunched shut. A wantonly loud moan escaping your lips that probably would have embarrassed you any other time. Sam kissed and stroked you through the aftershocks, smiling against you.

He pulled away when you were obviously too sensitive, sliding up from the footwell and back into the drivers seat.

“If I can get you to make noises like that again, I’ll be happy.” He laughed softly. You blushed, tucking some hair behind your ear.

“Hey, I’m not making fun, Baby. I love the noises you made, the evidence is right in front of you,” He said, gesturing to his lap, at an admittedly impressive bulge

“Ready for round two?” He asked, grinning at you, dimples coming out full force.

Instead of answering you kissed him, sliding into his lap, straddling him, pressing down.

His hands automatically found your waist, sliding up and down softly, digging his fingers into your soft skin.

You ground down slightly, feeling the hot line of his cock through his jeans,

“Please Sam, I want you inside me,” You pleaded.

“Y/N, I didn’t bring any condoms,” He breathed.

“I’m on the pill,” You smiled, “We’re good,”

Sam groans against your lips as you grind down slowly, fingers slipping under your shirt, before pulling it over your head.

“No, bra?” He smirked, leaning down to suck kisses onto your breasts before you pulled him up,

“I don’t wanna be the only one naked.” You pouted, self-conscious.

“Sure thing,” He grinned before pulling off his shirt, you sucked in a sharp breath at his body. God, how was this adonis yours?

He caught your lips in a quick kiss, sliding a hand down into your panties, sliding a finger across your clit, pleased at how wet you were.

You decided to go in for the kill, unbuttoning his faded jeans, pulling the zipper down and wrapping your hand around his cock. Now that you had it in your hand, you were pretty intimidated, he was really big. You knew you couldn’t go a day longer without him inside you, though.

Sam groaned against your cheek as you stroked along the soft fabric of his boxer briefs, feeling the heat of his hard cock through the thin material.

“Want you so bad, Y/N. Dreamt about this.” He gasped into your skin, nipping at your jaw.

“Take me then.” You murmured, desperate to have him inside you now.

After that, it was only a matter of getting both your underwear off, which proved a difficult feat in the cramped confines of the Impala, leaving the two of you giggling as you struggled. 

Finally, though, you were both naked, you slick heat lined up with his cock.

“You want this?” He questioned, one last time, large hands on your hips, steadying you.

“More than anything.” You said, tilting your hips slightly in encouragement.

That was all he seemed to need, as he slid inside you, a slow stretch that dragged a strangled moan out of you.

You were pretty sure you moaned his name, but it was all lost in the haze. His cock hitting your g-spot perfectly from the angle and position you were in. His hands were tight around your waist, guiding you up and down on his cock, drawing moans and whines from you.

His own moans and gasps pressed into your skin, you could tell from the tightening of his hands that he was close. You were too. In the end what pushed you over was the sudden slide of his fingers over your clit, your back arching as you moaned his name desperately into the still desert air.

His climax was expressed in harsh pants against your neck, hot breath fanning across your delicate skin. Your name a garbled moan as he stilled his thrusts.

Seconds later you slumped into his lap, gently sliding his cock out of you. You sighed as you leaned against his shoulder, pressing a small kiss on the sweat-slick skin.

“That was amazing,” You said, your voice still shaky. Sam laughed, his breath hot against the cooling sweat on your hairline.

“Best you ever had?” He joked you smiled softly, though. Nodding.

“Yeah, because it’s with you, Sam. I really do love you.” You leaned back to take in his expression, finding him looking down at you, smiling softly, lovingly.

“”I love you too.” He smiled.

After a few minutes, the shared body heat got unbearable and the sweat stuck you to the smooth leather seats of the Impala. You both got up, glad of the deserted road as you dressed.

You knew that things would be better now as Sam started the car again, the wide open road whipping your hair behind you, and his large warm hand settled high on your thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or send me a review on tumblr, whatever floats your boat. 
> 
> darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back! - Darcy xo


End file.
